


Love is a Fine Wine

by RissiUniverse



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Killermare/Nightkiller, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissiUniverse/pseuds/RissiUniverse
Summary: It’s best to take things slow. Whether it be a drink you enjoy or a person you love, it’s better to ease into something and take the time to enjoy it rather than to rush into it on a whim.Prompt: "Love is a Fine Wine."
Relationships: Cross/Killer, Kross - Relationship
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Love is a Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Suggestive content. Just implied stuff, but still.  
> And it's too short of a fic to rate, so I went with the Not Rated option.

He woke up, stretching in his bed, facing the wall away from the door of his bedroom. Killer felt the bones in his spine pop as he did so, stretching his feet past the messy blanket over him, his arms wrapping around his skull behind him as he stretched and let out a yawn. When that was through and done with, he blinked drowsily, the tar from his sockets slightly sticking to his bed. He didn’t care, he would have to wash it today anyway. 

After a brief moment of laying there staring at the wall uselessly, Killer groaned and sat up, scratching the back of his skeletal neck. He thought back to the mission yesterday. Nightmare assigned Killer and Cross to go both deal with a cheerful AU, to diminish it. It was quite easy, which is likely why only they were assigned. 

It wasn’t too difficult. Killer and Cross complimented each other well when it came to work. However, their personal relationship? It was a bit rocky. The two of them didn’t get along so well. Between Killer’s remarks and innuendos and Cross’s need to be uptight, they clashed more often than not. At least they got their work done, and with enough time to come back to the castle and have some time to themselves. Killer quirked his grin, sitting up more as he glanced up at the ceiling. He thought of Nightmare’s wine that he had seen him drinking recently, and it got him thinking. 

Really, things in life were much like wine. Including love. _Especially_ love. Or maybe, _exclusively_ love, for some people. He knew people much like himself tended to jump into things, or so people would assume. 

To really enjoy things, you’d take a sip of it, flick the wine in your mouth and finally let that sip down. Take another long sip, relish it, let it down. As you take each sip, you indulge on the taste, on the senses that it brings to you. You welcome any thoughts that it may bring as you sit in that comfortable chair, legs crossed, head tilted back and your eyes shut lazily. 

The same goes for people, really. 

Take it slow. The first sip is the best, but you can’t let yourself get too used to it. Have fun with it, indulge slowly, and don’t let yourself have too much. It only gets better from here. You’ll realize—before you know it—that much more time has passed, and so much progress has been made. And it will all be worth it in the end, if done right. 

With Nightmare and Killer, that’s how their relationship had been treated. Of course, the two of them might have jumped into it, but ultimately at that point it was slow, and well indulged on. With Cross, though, it was taking much longer—as expected. The two of them were opposites, so it would be unsurprising. As the saying goes, however, opposites attract. 

And they certainly did attract. 

A slight blush crept on his face and he bit his nonexistent lips as he recalled a memory from yesterday when they both returned to the castle from their mission. Killer was held against the wall, Cross holding him by the chest of his black turtleneck shirt. Killer couldn’t remember very well what threats he had made, but Killer remembered how he had responded with the flick of his tongue over his lips; how Cross reacted. He stopped at first, then realized what kind of position the two of them were in. He’d drop Killer, leaving him chuckling, his grin wide and cheeky. “You’re such a pervert, you know that!?” Cross had snapped at him, turning away. Killer knew he truly didn’t mean it. Or, if he did, he might have felt otherwise about it, especially based on the glow of his pants. It was likely the latter. Killer almost missed it. He chuckled lowly as he straightened his standing position, watching Cross leave him with a scowl on his face and his body tense with frustration. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Killer heard the shifting of blankets next to him, and he glanced over to see Cross sitting up, blinking his eyes and rubbing them with two balled fists. “Did you sleep well, Cross?” He asked in a tease, grinning ear to ear. 

Cross let out an annoyed huff, glaring at him as his only response.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled writing the prompt like this somehow into a Kross drabble- I'd been wanting to write this for a while now, but no ideas came to me for some time. I ended up forcing myself to write down bullet points and picked the first idea, lol. I might reuse the second one I had somewhere in the future. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. Killer/Cross is one of my top favorite ships.


End file.
